


The Loftwing

by ibises



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibises/pseuds/ibises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i cant get the paragraphs to indent but you cant say i didnt try</p></blockquote>





	The Loftwing

She would sit in the trees and sing so loud the birds would scream with her, he never thought one day he would hear her screams so vividly as the wind whipped hair into her face, pulling her into oblivion. Sometimes he would wake to find himself screaming, waking the rest of the school, he began to skip class and would find himself lost in the darkness of a cave, laying at the bottom of the Goddess Statue, perhaps looking for her? And one day he was gone too, he was on the ground, frantically searching and fighting anything that threatened his path towards her, but he hadn't realized the toll it would take.  
The second his feet touched the ground he was off and running, with each battle he would see her, was it her or a simple trick of the mind? There she was, in his grasp, her lips on his face. Just as soon as she was there, she was gone once again and he was back to the mindless task of following her.

The day was dark, the shadow of the cloud barrier was unforgiving. Today was one of the few days he returned to the skies, his last trip had been months ago, he should have returned more often. For news, for supplies, but he couldn't find himself to do it, there were so many birds. Their songs sounded like screams. Each time he would go back he would find himself showered in ignorant kisses, blind affection for being viewed as some sort of hero. The girl at the bazaar gave him whatever she had of herself and he couldn't find anything to return but his sloppy excuse for affection and she took it as love. Every time he took a moment out of his "busy" hero's schedule they were back at it, though it was most definitely one-sided. It was a tragedy on both parts, she was naive and violently craving his affection, he was simply lost.  
After filling everyone in on his quest he always went back to the bazaar, staying in the back room a little too long with the ignorant clerk, but nobody could find it in their hearts to upbraid him, they could see no harm done. Every time he was in the back, too often he would think of her, how happy she had looked when she sang in the trees. Too often he heard her laugh, her screams and he was done, he'd get off the clerk with an excuse of the time and would be gone back to the ground without a further word to anyone.  
On the ground he'd pretend he didn't do it, that those little nail marks gently scattered along his body were scars from a fight. These times were the worst, it felt like his once beloved had been lost all over again, the nail marks crawled across his skin, drove themselves into his brain. And before he knew it he was lost again, struggling to contain himself from exploding. The cloudy sky would always spin above him until he could stand no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant get the paragraphs to indent but you cant say i didnt try


End file.
